Whacked Out Wishes
by Goddess Artemis
Summary: Willow makes a wish.... wackiness ensured!


  
  
Title: Wacked Out Wishes 1/2   
  
Author: Diana C.   
  
Distribution: Anyone can... just e-mail me and give addy :)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedons owns characters.   
  
Summary: Willow makes a wish... wackiness ensured!   
  
  
  
  
Willow sat with her legs crossed in Indian Style as she looked out into   
  
the night sky. Tears streaked down her face as she gently ran her figure   
  
tips across the glass ever so slightly. Oh how I wish I could be young   
  
again, even for 24 hours she mentally sighed to herself well making her   
  
wish on a star. When she was younger it had been so much simpler for   
  
Willow. She didn't know anything about the hellmouth and all the demons   
  
that lurked in the shadows or boys or college life. I just wish it would   
  
be better she thought to herself as she thought of the times that seemed   
  
like millions of years ago to her. She closed her eyes and walked back to   
  
her bed as she tucked herself in she closed off all her thoughts to the   
  
world around her, drifting off into peaceful slumber.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Willow yawned gently stretching her hands over her hand she swung her   
  
legs around and jumped off her bed. She gently massaged her kinks out of   
  
her sore sleep induced muscles. Opening her eyes she looked around the   
  
room.   
  
"That's strange." she said looking at the room, everything seemed so   
  
larger. She yelped, Willow's voice had gone up a few octaves and she   
  
stared down at herself. She gasped.   
  
"Oh my lord-y! I'm tiny!" she yelled. Remembering what she wished for   
  
last night she slapped her head to her forehead mentally kicking herself,   
  
muttering "Only on the Hellmouth." she walked to her closed dead set on   
  
finding something to wear. She found on oversized tee and put it over   
  
herself. She dug into her discarded jeans pockets and took out a wad of   
  
cash.   
  
"I knew my parents would come in handy!" she giggled mentally to herself.   
  
She was dead set on going to the store to buy some clothes for herself.   
  
She walked to the door and noticed a problem.   
  
"I can't reach the freak-in' door!" Willow whinned miserabily. She   
  
jumped and grasped the door pulling it open with all her might. I always was a short kid .   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Giles was looking at his latest book on the occult when he heard a light   
  
tap on his door. He looked up very disinterested and said to the vampire eating, "Would you get that."   
  
Spike grumbled and set his mug down he walk towards the door shoving it   
  
open, he looked out and saw nobody and was about to close it when he felt   
  
a tap on his knee.   
  
Curiously Spike looked down and saw a cute redhead. She looked about 4   
  
or 5 years old. She was wearing blue overalls and a baby blue tee, she   
  
smiled shyly at him.   
  
Spike growled muttering, "Sorry not interested in girl scout cookies,   
  
just as he was about to slam the door."   
  
"Spike!" the girl yelled, but came out as a whin. He looked down at her   
  
in shock. The girl scowled and kicked his legs to the side entering Giles   
  
house. "Hey!" Spike yelled. He picked up the girl and was about to toss   
  
her out when she kicked him where it would hurt the worst.   
  
"Bloody Hell!" he said as he dropped her cowering and grasping his   
  
precious items. "Stupid Vampire!" the little girl yelled running away   
  
from him and into Giles living room.   
  
"Giles!" she screamed. Giles was taken by surprise dropped his book and   
  
looked at the young girl in surprise. He asked politely to the young   
  
one, "May I help you?"   
  
"Giles! It me! Willow." The girl said giving him the puppy dog look.   
  
Giles mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
"What? How?" He stuttered out. Just as the girl was about reply Spike   
  
came and grasped his by one of her pig-tails. "I'll get ride of the   
  
pest!", as he lifted her up as she screamed bloody murder in pain.   
  
"Spike! Stop, that's Willow!" Spike looked shocked and than dropped the   
  
girl to the ground in a heap by his feet.   
  
The girl lifted herself up and wiped a tear from her eyes. She charged   
  
at Spike and was stopped by colliding with his knee. She dropped   
  
backwards   
  
yelling in frustration. "That hurt you big ox!" Willow screamed waving   
  
her chubby arms around in the air. "Oh I'm going to have a bruise in the   
  
morning." she stated to herself well getting to her feet rubbing her head   
  
softly.   
  
"How did this happen?" Spike asked, his voice taking on a sarcastic tone.   
  
"This isn't funny!" Willow whinned.   
  
"Ahh! The hell it isn't, I always knew you'd make a cute kid." Spike   
  
started laughing. Willow pouted, sniffing slightly.   
  
"That isn't funny! I wish you could feel that same way I go!" Willow   
  
yelled in frustration to Spike. Suddenly before Giles and Willow's eyes   
  
Spike began to shrink. "What the bloody hell is happening!" Spike said   
  
childishly when he was done changing looking at Willow and Giles. Willow   
  
couldn't help but giggle. "Serves ya right sucker!" she yelled. Spike who   
  
now looked about 6 years of age, growled and started chasing Willow.   
  
Willow yelped and started running for dear life. Spike caught up with her   
  
and pounced, he yelled grabbing his head in frustration as his implant   
  
kicked in.   
  
"Serves you right!" Willow said mockingly.   
  
"Ahem" Giles interrupted getting the young ones attention.   
  
"Well obviously something strange has happen, Willow please tell me what happened." he stated.   
  
Willow explained everything about her wish to be little for 24 hours.   
  
"Well it seems you guys are going to be young for at least for the next   
  
24 hours." Giles chuckled softly.   
  
"Ahhh Hell, pet! Why did you have to do that!" Spike whinned, blood   
  
tears leaking out of his eyes.   
  
"Stopping being such a baby!" Willow said slapping him playfully on his   
  
shoulders. Spike grinned in response. "You know you make a cute baby...   
  
wanna go in the other room?" he asked seductively but to Willow it just   
  
sounded foolish.   
  
"Ewwy! That's just wrong, where freak-in like 5 year old, thats just   
  
wrong!" Willow yelled.   
  
"Ohhh dear, I think I should call the others and inform them of this   
  
situation." Gile muttered ignoring the children, picking up the phone he   
  
dialed Xanders.   
  
"You know Spike you make a cute little vampire..." Willow said sweetly.   
  
Spike looked at her and grinned. "Are you coming down to my way of   
  
thinking luv?" Willow pouted ignoring her little crush on Spike. "One   
  
question." she stated.   
  
"Anything pet.." Spike said grinning from cheek to cheek.   
  
"Why do you have your clothes fitting when I woke up none of mine   
  
fitted?" Willow whinned.   
  
"Oh Jesus" Giles moaned.   
  
--------Part 2--------   
  
  
Willow pouted; her red pigtails jiggled a little as she silently fumed. Giles nervously   
  
turned the page to his book well looking over the edge and spying on her. She seemed to be very   
  
mad at Spike and was not talking to him at all "Literally."   
  
"Red, I'm sorry." Spike whined, pleading with the little redhead to forgive him for yanking her pigtails.   
  
"You shouldn't have mocked me. I'm very sensitive 'bout my pigtails." Willow cried out,   
  
sounding very hurt.   
  
"Well you do look really weird with the pigtails." Spike said jokingly. It instantly regretted what he   
  
said as Willow turned a nice shade of "fire" red. She jumped off the side of the couch and slapped   
  
him hard across the face.   
  
"YOU BIG MEANIE!" she cried out before silently she stomped her feet waving her chubby arms   
  
around in the air, Spike had to duck to avoid being hit by them. Suddenly she turned back to face   
  
him, she looked at him and said calmly, "If you ever mock my pigtails again… I will rip open your   
  
stomach and strip you of your intestines and hang you by em." She stated, Spike's mouth dropped   
  
open in shock.   
  
Before Spike could answer the door burst open loudly both snapping them out of their argument.   
  
Willow shrieked in terror and ended up jumping back and accidentally hitting Spike with her body,   
  
they both fell on the floor together in a tangled heap.   
  
Xander, Buffy, and Anya came in to find the weirdest sight imaginable, a little Willow and Spike   
  
trying to get out of a very tangled position.   
  
Chubby arms flied from side to side as they both tried to turn but accidentally getting tangled even   
  
more. "Damn I didn't know you cared. I've been waiting for this day" Spike joked lightly. "Shut up and   
  
help me you big fat lug" she snapped. "Hey I am not fat! I have you know this is all 100% muscle."   
  
He cried defending himself. "Ya sure now move it you bleach blond airhead, hey what's that poking   
  
me?… Ewwwy we're freakin' 4 years old and you got a boner?" If it was possible Spike turned a   
  
nice shade of pink sputtering, "What!?! " composing himself he said, "Well I like it rough." Willow's   
  
cute little face contorted into a gruesome loath towards Spike, "Ok… that's it I do not care." As she   
  
tackled him so she was on top.   
  
Swiftly Spike was shocked and cried out in pain as Willow started to yell at him very profound   
  
words that no one had even knew she knew. Giles, Xander, Anya, and Buffy where still in shock   
  
and could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before them.   
  
"YOU HORNY MOTHER-F****** A***-S******* D*C* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MEN! YOU AND YOUR   
  
KIND ALL YOU THINK ARE WITH YOUR HEADS DOWN THERE! I DISPISE YOU! I HATE YOU! I   
  
LOATHE YOU! GO BACK TO WHERE THE HELL YOU F*C*IN CAME FROM!" Willow yelled.   
  
Breathing hard Willow couldn't help but look at how cute Spike looked looking all shocked and   
  
afraid of her. Willow smiled proudly, he was afraid. ---   
  
I was turned on by these events, I wanted the little witch for years now… but wow I never knew   
  
she could be so violent, it's such a turn on. Swiftly he grabbed a hold her tiny head and pressed his   
  
mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.   
  
The kiss lasted long, practically till Willow had to come up for air. Damn him, he used are attraction   
  
and played it against me. Willow thought well gasping for breath, she eyed Spike and before he   
  
knew what hit him, Willow had brought her fist back and slugged him very hard. The force of it   
  
knocked out in fact so hard that he passed out.   
  
"And if YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR YOU'LL BE A PILE OF ASHE WHEN I'M THROUGH   
  
WITH YOU!" Willow got up hating that she was concerned for Spike's well being, but she ignored it.   
  
"Will?" Xander asked quietly.   
  
"Xander? Oh god! I hate being little!" Willow ran to Xander's knee and hugged it. Anya got mad and   
  
said, "Hey now know humping my boyfriend." Willow looked at the girl as if she had gone crazy.   
  
Silently fuming with anger she turned red again as she stormed off of Xander and pushed Anya's   
  
leg, making her tumble to the ground. Willow got un-top.   
  
"YOU LISTEN HERE, AND YOU LISTEN HERE GOOD! STOP BEING A JEALOUS BITCH! XANDER IS   
  
MY BEST FRIEND! STOP ACTING LIKE A SLUT! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOU SEX LIFE!   
  
SO GET OVER YOURSELF FOR ONE FREAKIN' MINUTE OR I AM REALLY GOING TO BECOME A   
  
VENGENCE DEMON AND I'LL MAKE YOU DIE A TERRIBLE DEATH! I WAS ABLE TO KEEP MY   
  
MOUTH SHUT BEFORE BUT I CAN'T NOW! I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE AND I'D LOVE TO KICK   
  
YOUR ASS! BUT XANDER SOMEHOW CARES ABOUT YOU AND I COULDN'T DO THAT TO HIM! I   
  
AM NOT INTERESTED IN HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS BEST FRIENDS! NOW STOP   
  
BEING A LITTLE SLUT BAG WHORE I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING   
  
A BITCH BUT YOU HAD IT COMIN' ALONG TIME AGO I'M VERY PISSED RIGHT NOW SO FREAKIN'   
  
SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN FOR ONCE AND NONE THAT I USE TO BE A DEMON CRAP   
  
CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN FUCK!" Willow yelled at Anya, spitting each word to her face and   
  
finally smacking her hard enough to leave a bruise on her pale face.   
  
Anya looked scared and nodded slowly, the other's just looked at Willow in shock and disbelief.   
  
"You go Will!" Buffy silently cheered on her friend, someone had to put that Anya girl in her place.   
  
"Look I'm sorry." Willow said lifting herself up from Anya's frame. "Are you okay?" she asked   
  
pathetically.   
  
"Fine." Anya managed to mumble out, still in shock. That girl has balls she silently thought to   
  
herself, respecting Willow in a new light, strange how the strangest things can but you in your   
  
place.   
  
"I'm sorry Wills… if it makes you feel better you look cute." Buffy said smiling.   
  
"Actually beyond cute… she's breath taking I say… always was the luckiest chap on the block."   
  
Xander said proudly. Willow blushed beat red, and everyone just chuckled at that.   
  
"Well you were okay yourself… I wish I could see you that little again." Willow said sincerely.   
  
Suddenly before everyone's eyes and to there utter horror Xander started to shrink. "NO!" Willow   
  
screamed. "I didn't mean it like that." Willow started running her foot colliding with Spike's groin as   
  
she ran out of the room.   
  
"AHHHH! BLOODY 'ELL!" Spike yelled being woken up by the immense pain to his crotch area,   
  
grasping his family jewels, bloody tears leaked out of his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?   
  
My precious jewels… my most proud asset, there ruined! I can't believe it, what am I going to do?   
  
I'll never kill again I swear! If you just not let them be damaged goods, please!" Spike went into a little   
  
ball rocking back and forth in pain.   
  
After minutes of immense pain to his little jewels, (since he was little) he got up and asked,   
  
"Where Red?"   
  
"I don't know but you better sit down, the others are searching for her." A high-pitched male voice   
  
said. Spike whirled around to be confronted with a kid version of Xander.   
  
"Oh no!" Spike said backing away in fear. "No. NO NO NO!" Spike started yelling at the top of his   
  
lungs. "This is hell! Of everyone that I could be stuck with it had to be Chubs?" He looked at the   
  
ceiling trying to look through it to the sky.   
  
"If this is my punishment! Show me a sign!" he yelled. Suddenly the room started to shake. The   
  
ceiling begun to collapse, "Aww! I didn't mean it that way! Throw a freakin' here man! Please no!"   
  
Spike screamed getting to his knees and begging.   
  
The trembling stopped but not without a tiny space that was made and a crack of light from the   
  
sun pierced through slowly lighting the little vampie on fire. Spike yelped and ran to the kitchen,   
  
when he couldn't reach the cupboards he started rolling on the floor, when it was put out he sighed   
  
in relief. Spike relaxed, suddenly out of nowhere a bone was thrown at him. Sputtering he looked   
  
up to find a little Willow and Xander looking at him. Both laughing hysterically, "Gotcha." They   
  
chimed. Even the elders were chuckling softly.   
  
"You know Spike, your going to have to pay for my roof repair since it was your fault that   
  
happened." Giles remarked. Spike looked at them like they where crazy and muttered. "I am keeping   
  
my mouth shut, I am just shutting up."   
  
* * *   
  
Later that day Willow and Xander where playing happily with some toys (My Little Ponies to be   
  
précis) that Buffy had managed to scrap up from Willow's old toy collection back at her house.   
  
"I love being young again." Xander happily chimed.   
  
"Thank you so much." Willow looked at him thoughtfully. It was almost there bedtime. She   
  
glanced up at her huge bed and sighed when she saw Spike asleep. "To bad Spike doesn't like it."   
  
She giggled, Xander joined in.   
  
"He's a mister grumpy puss." Xander said.   
  
"Be right back Xan, I'm gonna get some cookies." Willow chimed merrily skipping out the door.   
  
The ruffled boy quickly became bored in waiting for Will, he saw Spike's duster and decided to   
  
search through it. Coming up with a lighter he was suddenly struck with an evil idea. "Cool" he   
  
muttered.   
  
He picked up one of the ponies (which he didn't know was Willow's prized possession as a   
  
youngster) and put the flame under, he smiled in glee and the burning plastic. When one leg was   
  
melted off he decided why not the ponies face. What's taking Willow so long? She's gotta see   
  
this. Xander thought to himself. Once he had the face melted off he quickly lithe its hair on fire   
  
just as Willow walked through the door.   
  
"Sorry Xan I took so long, had to figure out how to get the cookies." Willow giggled. Suddenly she   
  
stopped giggling and smelt the burning of hair mixed with plastic.   
  
"Look Will! Look what I did." Xander happily turning around with low and behold   
  
Mr. Wranglermyer. A possession that Jesse had gave her when they had first met. Her eyes   
  
blurred with tears. "It's just like the Barbie incident but 10X worse." She whispered.   
  
Xander put out the fire and looked at her eye wide realization of that look, "oh shit!" he said as   
  
Willow attacked him.   
  
"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!" Willow yelled pondering Xander's face in, leaving both   
  
black eyes and a bloody lip and scratches in her path.   
  
She kicked him in the groin and continued to do so letting out her anger, "I'll never forgive you   
  
never!!" she screamed. Spike who had woken up by now looked on in shock.   
  
"Willow stop it!" Xander cried out. Willow continued till she collapsed at Xander's side. And to Spike   
  
and Xander's horror she not only continued to cry but started to sob, powerful crys racked her   
  
body as she rocked back and forth.   
  
Spike ran up to Willow and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry Will." Xander said.   
  
"No you aren't… you did it on purpose… that was Jesse's first present to me when we met for   
  
the first time." Willow whispered. Her chubby cheeks where red and her eyes blood shot. She   
  
looked like she had just lost the most important thing, and that she did. To Xander's horror he   
  
looked the broken pony and started to ball. Running up to Willow he pulled her into a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry Will… I'm sorry… I wish I could take it back." Xander whispered honestly, if he had   
  
known he would have never done it.   
  
Spike gasped in astonishment as he saw the burnt pony come back to full figure in all it's glory.   
  
"Guys." He whispered astounded.   
  
They turned around and fresh tears came to Willow's eyes this time in joy, she started hugging   
  
Spike and Xander and started to kiss Spike lightly on the lips. And she ran to her precious pony   
  
and picked it up kissing it.   
  
"Pony got a bo-bo? Aww mommy will make it better… I'm going to never let you out of my sit."   
  
She childishly babbled to the plastic pony.   
  
"Aww not again, not another Dru." Xander babbled. Spike got pissed and Punched him knocking   
  
Xander out cold, the chip kicked in and Spike grasped his head in pain the blow so hard enough to   
  
hurt Xander was so immense to Spike that he passed out yet again.   
  
All the time Willow giggled at their foolishness, "Stupid boys." She chided the still forms, as she   
  
started dancing around with her pony.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Willow hit her alarm clock in frustration as she bolted upright in bed. Man did I sleep in Willow   
  
laughed as she lazily stretched. She thought about that Whacked out dream.   
  
"That was certainly weird, me as a child. Damn I'm happy I not one anymore… I take back that   
  
stupid wish. Now Xander burning my pony would be bad."   
  
She chuckled softly to herself as she swung her feet over the edge, oddly enough there was no   
  
floor she felt the fluffy mattress below her. her mind screamed, she looked around and   
  
surely enough the room looked bigger and her clothes where acouple sizes to big.   
  
"NOOO!!!!!" she screamed, as her dream became reality.   
  
------------   
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
